


Born this Way

by AnneMcSommers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Biphobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMcSommers/pseuds/AnneMcSommers
Summary: When the family walks in on Vanya with a woman, their reaction leaves Klaus incensed.
Kudos: 44





	Born this Way

“Fuck Vanya, no one cares if you are gay. I mean come on; how could you think that. Not one of us has ever cared that Klaus was gay, why would you being gay be a problem?” Allison said, gesturing to the rest of the family. 

Five looked completely uninterested in the topic. Luther looked very uncomfortable, but that was probably more due to the fact that his sister was standing in front of him half dressed, only minutes after having walked in on her half dressed and making out with someone on the couch. The fact that someone was a woman probably hadn’t even been processed yet 

Diego looked almost as uncomfortable as Luther, but he managed to maintain an apathetic look as long as he looked anywhere but at Vanya who wasn’t wearing a shirt. Then he was bright red and looking at his toes until he reached apathy again.

Ben looked entertained, not that any of his siblings would know that. Apparently being dead had made Ben even more of a sucker for drama then he had been when they were kids and he read everything from thrillers to cheap romances. He probably would have watched soap operas if they had been allowed to watch television.

Klaus on the other hand was annoyed. Not that Vanya was dating a woman, because well, he really didn’t care. He had more of a you do you kind of attitude when it came to people’s love lives. It wasn’t even that he had been woken from the first good sleep he had gotten in days to witness his sisters have it out over who did or didn’t come out to who. It was mostly the fact that what Allison was saying was complete bullshit. None one would have a problem with Vanya being gay, really. Dad would have had a problem with Vanya being gay.

Dad had hit him so hard he went down a flight of stairs and broke his jaw for trying on Mom’s heels. Dad had railed at seeing Klaus wearing make up, or painting his nails. Dad would have had a problem with Vanya being gay.

Also, there was the fact that Vanya had not in fact said she was gay. She had not said much of anything at all. All they knew was that Vanya had been making out with a woman, which did not definitively make her gay.  
Then there was the final point. Klaus, being held up as the example of gay acceptance, was not gay. He was bi-sexual, it was a thing. His family had never actually seen him with a girl, but if they ever stopped to think about it, they had never seen him with a guy either.

Klaus may have done a lot of things his family had wished they had never seen, but it had never been a person. Well except Ben, who for lack of better options, had watched Klaus had a lot of sex, with both sexes. But that was besides the point, because Klaus was bi, and like Vanya his family had presumed to know his orientation without asking. That being said, his family also didn’t know his preferred pronouns, or his stance on being touched without his consent. 

So, to reiterate, his “very accepting” family were mostly accepting because they kept their heads buried so deep in the sand they should be able to see China by now. 

They were not so much as accepting as they were entirely ignorant. Which to Klaus was a very different animal all together. He also thought it was very rude to have this entire showdown in front of the pretty girl Vanya had brought home, and also not to not stop and help her find her shirt before they started. She looked like she was freezing.

Klaus pulled off the jacket he was wearing and stepped forward and handed it to Vanya. Allison opened her mouth to speak, and Klaus held up a finger silencing her. He turned to the pretty girl. “If you wanna run, now would be the time, you have Vanya’s number?” He asked, and at her nod he continued. “Call her later, if this whole freakshow hasn’t scared you off entirely.” The girl flushed throwing a shy smile at Vanya before scurrying to the door. 

Klaus turned to his siblings. “Now, the rest of you are going to fuck off and let V go die of embarrassment in her room, because we aren’t owed the details of anyone’s sexual orientation.”

“What, I didn’t mean it like that, just because you” Allison retorted, but got cut off by Klaus.

“Aren’t gay, and if you had so much had bothered to ask you would know that. Maybe you should spend a little more time focusing on your own love life, and do a little research before you stand up and pretend you have any idea what you were talking about. Now if you excuse me, I have nothing to do, but I don’t want to listen to you anymore.” He spun on his heel and walked away towards the door, seeing Vanya make a break for the staircase in the face of Allison’s confusion. 

Klaus stepped out into the day light, door closing behind him, and swore. It was only April, and he wasn’t wearing a jacket… or shoes. Oh well, C’est la vie.


End file.
